


Couple's Costume

by groovybird



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovybird/pseuds/groovybird
Summary: When Yuu tells you and the other Night Raven students about a holiday from their world called "Halloween," you immediately have the perfect costume for Jack.[ Jack Howl/Gender Neutral Reader ]
Relationships: Jack Howl/Reader, Jack Howl/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Couple's Costume

Fall at Night Raven College meant crunching leaves, chilly nights, and ghost stories around the cozy fireplace in Ramshackle.

Currently, yourself, Ace, Deuce, Jack, Epel, and Kalim were huddled in the Ramshackle lounge listening to Yuu's retelling of an otherworldly party for a holiday called "Halloween" in the middle of the day.

"And then they asked me who I was and I said: I'm a mouse, duh!"

Ace, Deuce, and Kalim were rolling with laughter while you, Epel, and Jack sighed.

"Yuu, are all Halloween parties in your world like his?" you asked, wrapping yourself up tighter in your cardigan.

"Oh, yeah! Halloween is all about having fun! Kids and adults love the holiday and it's tradition to dress up for parties and just have a good time," they said.

"Do you think we could have a Halloween party here at Night Raven?" Epel asked.

"We could have it at the dorm!" Kalim said, jumping up excitedly. "I'm sure Jamil and I could make a ton of food for the party! I could even dress up as a prince!"

"You mean, just Jamil...and aren't you alread a prince?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"What would we all even dress up as?" Ace asked.

You put your finger to your chin and thought.

"Oh! Ace, Deuce! You two could be ham and eggs!" you beamed.

"Ham....? What?" Deuce asked.

"I think Deuce would look better as eggs..." Ace said, frowning. "I would definitely be the ham."

"Epel and I could be martial artists! That's pretty manly, right Epel?" Yuu asked.

"Oh...would I get to wear a cut off shirt?"

Yuu nodded.

"Jack, (y/n), what would you dress up as?" Epel asked, overjoyed at the manly costume suggestion.

"I don't really think dressing up is something I'd enjoy," Jack grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "I can't even wear a wig because of my ears. Also my tail..."

You jumped up from your spot on the floor and almost knocked over some of the snacks everyone was sharing.

"I've got it! Come with me Jack!" you said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of Ramshackle.

"Oh, that escalated quickly....anyway do you all want to hear about the girl who dressed up as the bride of frankenstein to the party?" Yuu asked, shutting the door behind you and Jack.

-

"So you're asking me to make you and Jack costumes for some ridiculous party at Scarabia? Is that what I'm hearing?" Vil asked, looking up at you two from his dressform. He was currently working on costumes for the film club's upcoming play.

You nodded and clasped your hands together in front of you.

"Please Vil-senpai, I promise to pay you! I know you're super busy with your job and dorm leader duties but I think the opportunity to dress up Jack is too good to pass up..." you said, gesturing to the wolf man behind you. "I mean, his outfit practically makes itself and I know with your talented hands he would look so good!"

"Tch, enough with the flattery. I'm almost done with the play's costumes and my schedule for modeling was cleared for midterms. I'll send Rook with your invoice. Don't pass out when you see it."

Vil stuck some pins into the dress form and stood up to grab a measuring tape.

"Come here Jack, we'll make sure you and the potato outshine everyone else at this silly party of yours. I'll be adding these to my portfolio, so you'd better be willing to model them for me beforehand."

Jack sighed as Vil began to take his measurements.

"I don't even see why I agreed to this..." Jack said, straightening up as Vil smacked him to stand taller.

-

A few weeks later, you and the rest of the gang had successfully formulated mission "Halloween Party at Scarabia." Yuu insisted the place be decorated in purples, blacks, and greens, and said that candied apples were a must-have. Epel's family happily sent him boxes of apples that Jamil easily turned into candied delights for the party. Ace and Deuce had spent many nights hiding their costume crafting from their dorm leader, and Epel and Yuu just ordered the manliest fighter outfits they could find online. Kalim requested some of his flashier outfits be ordered in from the Land of Hot Sands, much to Jamil's dismay. 

The afternoon of the party you walked out of the Pomefire dorm with two garment bags as Vil gave strict washing and laundering instructions for the costumes he'd made for you and Jack. You had also walked out with a wallet in the negatives, but it was surely worth it. Not only did you now have two beautiful costumes for the party, you had gotten to tag along for the Jack photoshoot that Vil requested as part of payment for the costumes. The way Jack had blushed and wagged his tail a bit when you complimented him on the photos was worth every penny and more.

"Thank you Vil-senpai! I promise to take care of them!" you sang, happily walking to the Savanaclaw dorm so you could help Jack change before getting into your own costume.

You knocked and peeked into Jack's room, admiring how his cute cacti collection had grown since the last time you were here.

"Hey, (y/n) give me a minute! Ruggie wanted to play shift so I had to shower. I'll be right out!" Jack yelled from the bathroom.

"Okay!" you yelled, putting his garment bag on the bed and walking over to the closet where you started to get changed. You quickly threw on your shirt and the rest of your outfit before walking out to put on your boots. As you leaned down to tighten your laces the great seven decided to bless you as Jack Howl walked out of the bathroom, towel over his shoulders in a pair of tight boxers.

"Sweet Mickey..." you whispered, immediately standing up and pretending you were not just oogling him.

"Did you say something, (y/n)?" he asked, toweling off his hair. He clearly had not noticed.

"Nothing! I was just talking to myself," you said. "Ready to put this outfit on again?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't know why you went through all this trouble for some costumes though," Jack sighed, slipping the shirt over his head. He tugged the pants on and the vest.

"I just really liked the idea..." you said and frowned. "It's cute."

You helped him zip the tail zipper on the back of the pants, but Jack could tell his comment had upset you a bit. He turned around to face you and patted your head.

"Where's your hood? Isn't that what makes these costumes even cuter?" he asked. You smiled.

"I'll put it on at the party."

-

"Oh! (y/n) you really went all out!" Kalim cried, dragging you and Jack into the dorm that was blaring music. 

"So many pumpkins..." you whispered, looking at the next level decor Kalim had picked. A figure in a shadowy black robe walked up to the three of you and removed his hood.

"(Y/n), Jack. Now that you're here I don't have to keep an eye on Kalim. Please make sure he goes to bed without having too much sugar," Jamil said.

"Are you supposed to be some kind of crypt keeper?" Jack asked, eyeing him.

"More like a reaper. I had to find something to balance out Kalim's blinding outfit. Look, he glows."

Jamil shined a flashlight at Kalim whose bedazzled prince getup immedately blinded you. You covered your eyes and screeched. Jack placed his arm in front of your eyes to shield them.

"Okay, we get it." He said.

Jamil shut the flashlight off.

"Anyway, enjoy yourselves tonight," he said, waving as he walked off.

"Let's go!" Kalim said and pulled the two of you into the main lounge where the party was being held. There were quite a few students huddled around in small groups, many of them wearing costumes of their own. Looks like Yuu had spread the Halloween magic to everyone.

"(Y/n), over here!" Epel called from across the room.

"Ah, Epel! Look at those guns! They even rival Jack's!" you said, poking his exposed arm. The lavender boy just flexed with a smile on his face.

"I've been lifting when Vil isn't around. I think I'm making decent gains!"

Ace and Deuce had actually come as ham and eggs, which surprised you. You laughed as you watched them fight over who was going to bob for apples first.

Yuu slid next to you and handed you a fizzing apple drink.

"I see you and Jack went all out. Is that Vil couture I see you wearing?" they asked, taking a sip of their own juice.

"I don't think I could have passed up the opportunity to see Jack in different clothes" you laughed. Yuu knew of your tiny, miniscule crush on the wolf boy, so keeping secrets from them was pointless.

"I think your efforts are definitely gonna be rewarded. We're about to announce the costume contest winners in a bit!" they beamed.

"Oh!? Seriously?" you asked, almost dropping your drink. 

"I have to take one last look before I decide on the best! See you, (y/n)~" Yuu said, sliding off into the crowd.

 _Ugh...what a bully..Did he do this on purpose?_ you though, walking off to get some food.

You spotted Jack chatting with Ruggie, who was clearly not wearing a costume and just showed up in his school shirt and rolled up slacks. He probably had detention with Crewel before the party. 

You piled up a plate of candied apples and other sweets and grabbed extra napkins to make sure you didn't incur the wrath of Vil Schoenheit for destroying his costume after one night. As always, Jamil's cooking was flawless and you enjoyed everything on your plate. You ended up on one of the lounge sofas half falling into a food coma, half listening to the party atmosphere around you.

As you dozed off, it was Yuu and Kalim's booming voices that brought you back to reality.

"Alright everyone! We'll be announcing the costume winners now!~" Yuu cheered.

"First place goes to Jack and (Y/N)! Their Red Riding Hood and Big Bad Wolf costumes make us go feral! Can you two please come up to the stage now?" Since when was there a stage in the lounge???

You looked around the room and found Jack who looked very confused. You walked over to him, linked your arm with his, and pulled your red hood on.

"Let's go Jack!"

The two of you walked onto the stage where Yuu and Kalim immediately handed the you a giant pumpkin trophy. It weighed so much that you almost dropped it, but Jack made sure to carry most of the weight, even if it meant both of you were holding it together. You felt a light blush on your face. Thankfully the room was dimly lit and Kalim's outfit was the most eyecatching thing on stage.

"Second place goes to Ortho! His Gundam mod is absolutely dreamy! ~~He gets knocked from first place only because he nearly set the lounge on fire earlier showing off his lasers~~."

Ortho happily jetpacked to the stage and held his pumpkin trophy proudly.

"Big Brother, look! I won!" he beamed.

"Finally, third place goes to Ruggie! Giving us cool delinquent vibes!"

"I'm not even wearing a costume..." Ruggie whispered, taking his smallest pumpkin trophy at the end of the stage. Jack shot him an apologetic look.

You could see Ace and Deuce nearly rioting from their spot in the crowd. They worked hard on their breakfast costumes.

"Well, these are our winners! We'll see you next year everyone!" Kalim cheered, waving as everyone exited the stage.

"That was so...energetic..." you laughed, handing the pumpkin trohpy completely to Jack. You felt like your arm was going to fall off.

"Hey (y/n)?" Jack asked, putting the trophy down on a table gently.

"What's up Jack?" you asked, taking off the cape portion of your costume and folding it over your arm. 

"Thank you, for doing this with me. It was...really fun..." he said. You nearly died when you saw the tint of pink come back to his cheeks and the subtle swish of his tail.

"Anytime!" you beamed. "What should we do next year? There are so many duo costumes we could do..."

"Duo costume? I thought Yuu called them "couple's costumes." he said, scratching his head.

"Y-you really wanna call it that?" you asked, immedaitely starting to sweat. Was Jack about to...?

"Why not? There's two of us, so we're a couple, right?" he asked. You sighed. Too good to be true. The boys at this school all really only had one brain cell.

"Ok, yeah. We can do another couple's costume next year," you said, linking arms with him again. "Although, I may not be able to afford Vil-senpai's talent again. I'll be paying these off till at least next Halloween."

**Author's Note:**

> If you caught the Mean Girls references, I love you.


End file.
